<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockers Are Meant For Hiding In by CozyKotaBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260759">Lockers Are Meant For Hiding In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear'>CozyKotaBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big dick Myers, Bottom Jake, Its rough and also tender at the same time, Jake can have a choke as a treat, Jake has a cork board with the saying "Do it for Meg" on it, M/M, Meg and Jake are best friends, Top Michael, jake just wants attention from his killer bf and he gets it, kind of established relationship, locker sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jake is starting to wonder if his teammates are picking up on the fact that Myers has a bit of a soft spot for him. He has a bit of a hunch that Lori suspects that there is something going on.<br/>He escapes almost every trial he gets with Michael. He can’t say he is complaining but it has been weeks since their last encounter and Jake misses those firm hands on him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockers Are Meant For Hiding In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is inspired by some art I saw!</p><p>Hope yall like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another trial in the realm of the Coldwin Farms, Jake had just completed a generator with Dwight in the middle of the corn fields. Things were pretty quiet this time around. No sounds of your own heart beat racing through your body. When things were quiet Jake kind of liked it.<br/>
Dwight was always a nervous person and he talks a lot when he is nervous so Jake spent a good majority of the first minute in the trial listening to Dwight talk his nerves away.<br/>
Something about; cooling and exhaust systems and talking about stabilizing the lubricant system in this particular generator. </p><p>Lucky enough, being the leader that he is, Dwight was able to guide Jake through the process of jump starting the generator. Dwight is always ready to prove himself in those kinds of roles, which made the generator fixing speed fly by and to reward Jake for such good teamwork, Dwight handed Jake the toolbox he was using.</p><p>“It doesn’t have much left in it, some left over wire spools, a half empty bottle of lubricant for the system, an old rag and I left some instructions in there for you to help if you come across a generator that needs its control panel adjusted” Dwight whispered to Jake. He handed over the metal box of equipment to the saboteur, Jake gladly accepted the gift and nodded at his leader.<br/>
“We shouldn’t waste anymore time just standing here” Dwight says concerningly to the man standing next to him. </p><p>“You go left, I go right?” Jake points and Dwight gives him a pained look, It took a second before agreeing and Jake watches as Dwight slowly makes his way deeper into the cornfield. Jake knows Dwight doesn't fancy working alone. Dwight is more tactical when it comes to trials; he is better with coming up with a plan and helping others execute it, rather than running for his life. David is much better at keeping a killer on his toes. But he got lucky with this entity calling this time around and got left behind with the others at the campfire.</p><p>Jake takes a moment to observe his surroundings, nothing much to see here. Corn to his left, corn to his right. He stands up a little taller to see if he can see anything above all of this corn. He notices one of the tractors off in the distance accompanied by a pole with flashing lights. He hears a scream in the distance, that's never a good sign. He decides to book it to the generator and finish this trial up before anyone else gets hurt.</p><p>He comes to a halt when he sees him, It’s the shape. The killer is kicking the generator next to the tractor. The generator explodes with sparks and the killer looks directly at Jake. Jake’s eyes widen and he starts backing up a little. Myers is staring at him, he slowly starts walking away from the generator, still making intense eye contact with Jake. It’s become almost a routine with him now. He makes very little effort to chase Jake most of the time, if he’s lucky he gets a slash to the back or arm. Most of the time he gets pulled off a generator and gets thrown to the ground immediately. </p><p>Jake is starting to wonder if his teammates are picking up on the fact that Myers has a bit of a soft spot for him. He has a bit of a hunch that Lori suspects that there is something going on.<br/>
He escapes almost every trial he gets with Michael. He can’t say he is complaining but it has been weeks since their last encounter and Jake misses those firm hands on him.<br/>
Most of the time he has to play by Michael’s rules, whenever he is ready or whenever he has the time for him. This thing that they have has been going on for quite some time now and Jake isn’t really sure what to call it. </p><p>Being friends with a killer is totally normal, Jerking each other off in the basement is a usual occurrence, sucking him off at the exit gate is something that can happen to anyone, right???<br/>
Jake wonders how long it will take before the entity starts punishing them for getting along. He already feels like they are displeased with them.</p><p>Their relationship has been progressing a little more with every trial they have together. Jake is starting to feel genuine emotions again, he hasn’t felt anything like this since before the entity took him. But looking at Michael right now staring holes into Jake’s face sure does something to a man. They are having a stare down, Jake walks closer to Myers and breaks the silence by scratching the back of his neck with his free hand and says “It’s been awhile, huh?” </p><p>All he can hear is the breathing under that pale faced mask. “Still not talking, eh?” He half heartedly laughs and everything gets quiet again. Nothing but breathing. Michael is still staring at him and Jake is beginning to wonder if all of this staring is going to fuck over his teammates.<br/>
In the distance they can hear a generator come to life and Jake looks behind him to see where it came from. He glances back at Micheal “Are you gonna go check that out?” He stammers a bit.</p><p>Micheal walks closer to Jake, knife still at his right hip. He walks closer and closer until he is only a few feet away from Jake when he lifts his knife up and Jake flinches and Michael is staring at him even harder, knife above his head. Jake takes a long hard gulp and Myers turns the other way and walks away. Yeah.. All that staring is going to fuck over his teammates. </p><p>Jake watches as the taller man walks off into the orange fog and Jake decides it’s time to work on the generator he came here for. He walks over to it and leans down at it’s side, he opens the toolbox Dwight handed to him earlier and starts searching through what’s left. He pulls out the little ripped paper and starts following the instructions written on it. Looks like Dwight was right with throwing in the control panel instructions because that’s exactly what needed to be fixed on this particular generator. </p><p>It looks like the wires need to be connected again. This is delicate work and Jake knows he can complete this thing at half the normal speed. If he can naturally find a way to drop those meat hooks he can totally rewire a control panel. </p><p>It isn't long before he misreads the instructions and blows up the front of the generator. Sparks go flying in front of him and he covers his face for protection. “Red wire connects to the blue socket, not the black one... Idiot” He thinks to himself.</p><p>He hears a loud scream coming from around the corner and if Jake wasn’t so caught up in this control panel he would have noticed Meg being hooked on the other side of the tractor. He stands up in his place and runs around the hay bales stacked up near the front of the contraption. </p><p>Meg is hanging from the tall hook, head dangling on her chest, feet swaying a little, all you can hear is her slight groans. You can tell she has done this way too many times. She has a defeated look on her face and Jake knows how hard it’s been for her, she’s been involved in the past few trials and hasn’t gotten out once. When you’re down and out so many times it’s hard to want to keep going, when all you know is the stabbing of the entity, the hook in your chest and the swirling black sky that takes you off into the next realm. </p><p>He averts his eyes from Meg and sees Michael walking away from the hook, he turns back around and makes eye contact with Jake for a second, pauses and then turns back around.<br/>
He saw him alright, why he refused to come back when he knows that Jake will most likely unhook his friend and heal her once her feet touch the ground kind of confuses Jake. He knows that Myers is willing to let himself go at the end of the trial. But giving him free passes to help his teammates?? The entity is most definitely going to punish them both.</p><p>Jake runs up to the hook once Michael is deep into the corn. “I got you” He says as he lifts the redhead up and off the hook. She lets out a cry and falls on her feet, she topples over and catches herself on Jakes arm. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay” Jake whispers to her. “Let me just help clean you up.” He sets down his tool box and starts bandaging her up with the camping aid kit she brought along with her. Meg doesn’t say anything to him, she just grunts and cries in pain and Jake feels really bad for her. Maybe he should just distract Micheal this whole match so Meg can finally make it back to the campfire safely this time.</p><p>Jake cares about her, she is like a sister to him. She’s the one who taught him how to vault things efficiently and quietly. He can’t keep track of how many times that’s been useful to him. Throwing off the killer and making a quick get away. She also had a real knack for taming the crows. Jake was really impressed by how easily she became friends with them. He loved seeing her, deep in the forest with him, outside of the campfire, away from everyone else. Just how Jake likes it, just the two of them listening to the sounds of the forest and talking to the birds.<br/>
Meg is the only company he really likes to have around. She doesn’t say much, she is a really good listener and Jake likes that about her.</p><p>He finishes bandaging her wounds and her cries finally stop and she looks up at him with a weary look on her face. Jake places a hand on her shoulder “You’re going to get out of this one. You hear me?” Jake exclaims. She gives him a pained look as she stands up tall. “Thanks, I sure hope so” Is all she says to him. He gives her back her medicine kit and he picks up his tool box he left next to the hook. “I’ll go find him and run him around a bit,” Jake says with a little more enthusiasm than he probably should. In the distance you can hear another generator explode to life. “Only a few more left, you’re getting out of this one Thomas” Jake promises as he runs off. “BE SAFE” He hears Meg's words fade off into the distance.</p><p>He is making it his mission to get his friend out of this one. He also wants to see how far he can push Michael into letting him get away with stuff. He wonders if they’ll have time to entertain themselves a little this round. It’s been far too long since they’ve touched one another. </p><p>He is pretty sure he walked around the entire corn field and has yet to find anyone but the generator that he and Dwight completed earlier in the match. Everyone is playing it safe he assumes. He is walking past the Thompson's house, he passes pieces of broken wood in between some fences. Probably where a pallet once stood. He is making his way to the corner of the realm where some tiles stand. There he is, searching around the walls of the tiles.</p><p>Jake whistles at him, “Looking for something?”</p><p>Myers stops in his tracks and looks around, knife still up in the air. His mask is always the same and yet Jake has this feeling he isn’t exactly in the mood right now for whatever he is planning. Myers continues to ignore him and walks around the tiles looking for his teammates. He must have lost one of them in this area. Jake wonders how long he can follow Micheal before he gets annoyed and finally gives him some attention.</p><p>Jake starts looking with him, he is following Michael around like a lost puppy. Jake can tell Michael isn’t exactly pleased with what he’s doing right now. “Hey, did you check in there?” he points at a locker that hasn’t been touched this whole time. Myers ignores him and starts walking away from the corner of the map. Jake is feeling desperate now as he watches Michael walk away. He decides to make one final attempt at diverting the tall man's attention to him. Jake sets down his tool box and quickly jumps in and out of the locker. </p><p>Bang…. </p><p>Bang…</p><p>Bang…</p><p>He is still in the locker, it’s pretty dark besides the 4 slim horizontal slits on each side of the doors. The only thing he can hear is his own breath. </p><p>It’s quiet. </p><p>Then the locker gets completely dark, someone is standing outside of it. Jake thinks he finally did it. The locker slams open abruptly and Jake makes a little squeal as he puts his hands up to his face as a way to shield himself.  Michael is towering over him, he can hear his deep breaths as he reaches forward and grabs Jake by the neck and slams him back into the locker. Jake can feel the back of his head hit the hatches that are stored on the hooks. He lets out a groan. Jake is already enjoying this too much.</p><p>Michael is staring at him with dark intent and Jake is squirming under his touch. “What's a matter, tough guy?” Jake manages to get out. Michaels hand tightens around his throat and Jake lets out another groan. He leans in close to Jake’s face and stays there for a moment.</p><p>Jake is holding his breath… Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the knife trailing down the side of his face, down his abdomen and stops right at his groin. He can feel a growing tent in his pants and he knows Michael knows or he wouldn’t be toying with him right now. The knife starts tracing the outline of his erection and Jake lets out a whimper. Michael tilts his head to the side and Jake knows he is messing with him now.</p><p>“Do it already” Jake pants out. He’s not even sure what he means by that. He just knows Michael is planning something and whatever it is, he knows he wants it as long as he is getting the shapes attention.</p><p>Michaels grasp on his neck loosens and Jake can finally breathe again. He takes a few minutes to catch his breath for only a second before Michael is capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Jake doesn’t really remember the moment  Michael lifted up his mask to show some of his face underneath. Jake hums into the kiss anyway and he can hear the sound of the knife dropping onto the floor of the locker and before he can process anything else, he is being lifted up and slammed into the locker. He immediately wraps his legs around the taller man and moans into his mouth. Michael has one hand holding him up by the side that other hand slithering up the side of Jake's arm and resting gently under his chin, cupping the underside of his face.</p><p>Finally…. Jake thinks to himself.</p><p>They’ve gone weeks without seeing each other and Jake was starting to feel desperate. Who knows when the next time the entity will let them share a trial together. Jake wanted to see how much he could get out of this interaction with his Killer.<br/>
So he starts grinding down into Michael’s erection and that leads to Michael kissing him even harder.</p><p>They’ve only really just started and Jake already feels like a mess. He is panting and withering underneath the strong man's grasps. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. They’ve kissed before. Most of the other times they were simple and sweet and mostly for departing and goodbyes. But there was something different about this time. It felt needy and desperate and Jake wanted so much more than a sloppy make out session in a locker.</p><p>Jake lets out a strained moan as Michael starts grinding their erections together. Michael starts trailing kisses down the side of Jake’s neck.</p><p>This isn’t enough for Jake. He is tired of this. He wants more.</p><p>“Fuck me” He pants out.</p><p>Michael pauses for a second and Jake can feel the gears turning in his head. But he goes back to sucking bruises on his neck. Jake lets out a pleading whine.</p><p>“Please… Ahhhh… Michael” </p><p>Michael ignores him yet again for the millionth time this night and Jake is feeling just as desperate as he was earlier.</p><p>“I… ahhh… I need you” Jake pleads yet again with the taller man as he thrusts up.</p><p>“OH GOD...hmmppphhhh” Jake is muffled by a hand on his mouth and breathing in his ear. His heart rate skyrockets. He gets the feeling that Michael just wants him to be quiet right now.</p><p>He pants in whispers right now “There is lube… in the toolbox… there” He lazily points down at the ground. Michael slowly puts him down, feet on the floor of the locker now.<br/>
Jake holds the side of the locker to support him and watches as Michael shoves his mask back on and starts rummaging through the toolbox.</p><p>Jake takes this moment to start undoing his pants. He’s been waiting for this for too long. He’ll have to find a way to thank Dwight later for the toolbox. </p><p>Michael stands up with a bottle of lubricant in his hands and Jake is trying to quickly strip himself of his bottoms. He does a lazy job at only stepping out one leg. He is desperate and needs the human contact.</p><p>He is staring again and Jake doesn’t know whether he likes it or hates it. Michael is making his way towards Jake and places his hands on his exposed hips. Jake takes in the feeling for a second before he is quickly being spun around and face planting into the back of the locker. Michael takes a firm grip of his hips and pushes Jake’s ass towards his own body. Jake whines when he feels Michaels' clothed erection pushing against him. Jake props himself up by his hands against the back of the locker.</p><p>He hears the bottle of the lube open and waits there in anticipation. He’s never done this before and he admits he is a little nervous. Nothing would have ever prepared him for the coldness of the fingers that find themself at his hole. He jumps a little at the sensation of it all. Michael is circling him now, he wonders when he is finally going to push one inside of him. He is getting a little impatient and whines out “Come on already.”</p><p>Myers' fingers stop over his entrance as he gently pushes a finger inside of him. He doesn't go that deep, it burns a little and Jake is trying to get accustomed to this feeling. Michael pushes the finger in a little deeper and starts to slowly pull out, before he pushes it back in and Jake is starting to pant.</p><p>“Ahhh...nggggghhh”</p><p>They are getting the hang of this; one finger becomes two and two becomes three and Jake is stifling moans and panting, his heart is racing harder than any other killer has made it.<br/>
Michael is thrusting slowly and carefully, Jake appreciates the tenderness of it all, however you can hear a generator spring to life off in the distance and Jake is wondering how long this is going to take.</p><p>“I’m ready… I-I’m good” Jake gasps out. </p><p>Michael listens to his partner and removes his fingers and Jake hates the loss of contact. It’s quiet all of a sudden and Jake is beginning to think he scared Michael away. He takes the moment to look over his shoulder and sees Michael’s coveralls unzipped, stroking his girthy cock with some lube. Jake takes a gulp, his throat is pretty dry and he begins to wonder if 3 fingers was enough. Michael walks over to Jake and Jake pushes his hands off on the back of the locker a little more, as best he can to support himself. Michael grabs his hips and pushes his cock at the entrance of Jake. </p><p>Jake feels like he is going to pass out, everything is taking so long… Why is he so slow at everything???</p><p>He starts to feel Michaels cock enter him and he takes in a sharp inhale. His breath is becoming ragged as the killer starts filling him up. Jake closes his eyes shut as Michael enters him fully.<br/>
“So… Ahhhh...Big” Jake Manages to get out and he can feel Michael rubbing small circles into his hips as a way to calm him. Those circles turn into a firm grip and Jake braces himself for the next move. </p><p>Michael slowly pulls out, about half away before moving back in again and Jake lets out a deep sigh. He's starting to move a little faster now and Jake is becoming adjusted to the length inside of him. The pace starts to pick up a bit and Jake really needs the support of his hands to not give out on him. Because he feels like he is coming undone right now. Michael starts to thrust deeper and faster into him.</p><p> His mind is clouded right now and all he is thinking about is what Michael is doing. Is he staring at him in the way that he always does???</p><p>“W-wait… ahhhh” Jake manages to get out, but Michael is too concentrated on fucking the survivor that he’s not listening.</p><p>“M-m-ahhhhh… M-m-ichael.. I wanna…” Jake lets out a loud moan as Michael thrust in deep.</p><p>“I… I need t-t-o… Ahhh see you” Jake pants with every word. </p><p>Michael stops.</p><p>“I want to look at you” Jake breaths out in almost a whisper. Michael pulls out and Jake whines at the loss of contact. But he is being turned around just as quickly and is staring deep into those dark eyes. Jake feels himself blush. Maybe he does kind of like it when Michael stares like that.</p><p>Michael quickly lifts the survivor up and into his arms. He slams him back into the locker and  Jake thinks these hatches are becoming the bane of his existence and he wonders how many bruises he is going to get from them.</p><p>Michael lines himself back at Jake’s entrance and pushes back in and Jake lets out a stifling moan. He doesn’t know where to grip so he holds onto the arm that's snaked around the side of his head, holding a chunk of his hair. Michael leans his face into Jake’s neck and starts fucking him.</p><p>The air is filled with Jake's moaning and cries of pleasure. Michael is grunting and breathing into his neck and Jake has never heard him grunt like that before and It’s making his head feel woozy. </p><p>With every thrust Michael makes upwards into him, Jake counters with a thrust down. They understand each other. With all things considered they are perfect together.<br/>
Jake grips on just a little tighter to Michaels arm, he cranes his neck a little and bites his lip to stifle his moans as Michael fucks him into the locker.</p><p>They are so lost in their own doing that they don’t hear the last generator power up, or notice the exit gates open. It’s not until the entity's end collapse starts to make itself known on the ground of the realm. That doesn’t matter to Jake anymore. His mind is too clouded by the breathing in his ear, the cock in him and his own erection rubbing against the shirt underneath Michaels coveralls.</p><p>It feels like they have been going at this for awhile, but it feels like it’s going to end too quickly.<br/>
Jake can hear his name being called out into the distance…</p><p>It's Dwight.</p><p>Jake is trying to hold back moans as Michaels fucks into him even harder. He gets the feeling he is doing it on purpose. Maybe testing him to see if he can channel his meditative-like state and not make a sound. Dwight's voice is getting closer and Micheal is being relentless with his movements and Jake’s eyes are rolling at the back of his head and he bites down on his lip even harder, almost drawing blood.</p><p>As quickly as he came, Dwight is gone and the sounds of his voice become even more distant.</p><p>The ground glows bright red.</p><p>Jake is being pushed over the edge, he can feel it. The heat is pooling in his lower stomach and he can finally start moaning again.</p><p>“I’m… So.. Close” </p><p>Michael sucks in a breath and starts fucking him, Jake can feel himself hitting the back of the locker with more force with each thrust the killer makes. He doesn't know how he is going to explain to the others why his back is in so much pain after this trial. </p><p>Jake’s moaning gets louder and turns into light cries as Myers fucks into him. He takes the hand out from Jake's hair and reaches in between them to jerk off the survivor.</p><p>It isn't long before Jake’s toes are curled and he is whining into Michael's ear, hips stuttering and white hot liquid pours over Michael's hand. Jake has to hold on for a little longer for his partner, though he feels himself turning into goo. Michael hasn't finished yet and it probably would be super rude of him to leave him like this.</p><p>Michael is still breathing heavy and fucking into Jake with need. Jake’s legs are bouncing and hitting the back of Michaels lower back. He tightens his legs around the killer and whispers</p><p>“Ahhhh...Harder.. Need.. More”</p><p>Maybe that wasn’t exactly a good idea to say that, Jake didn’t think it could get any harder but Michael manages to find a way and slams into him even harder and Jake is gasping and needs something more than Michael to hold on to. He starts to try to perch himself on the locker, knocking over the few hatches that were resting against his back. They all hit the floor of the locker with a loud thud but it isn’t enough to distract the two of them.</p><p>The ground is getting brighter and brighter as time goes on. Jake wonders if everyone has left him already and is back at the campfire. He wonders what they are all thinking about him and why he disappeared with the killer. Maybe he can tell them the entity fucked up and sent them to another realm??? He’ll come up with something that's not admitting to finding himself getting fucked by the killer in a locker.</p><p>It takes only a few hard thrusts later before Michael is cuming deep into Jake. Jake squeezes his eye shut tight as he feels himself fill up. Michael slumps a little in the locker and Jake can hear him taking the moment to catch his breath. His limbs feel weak and his body hurts so bad.</p><p>Michael slips out of him and gently and places Jake down onto the floor of the locker. Jake’s feet wobble a little and he catches himself onto Michaels arm. Michael looks extremely concerned for him, despite having the same single expression on his face. </p><p>“I’m o-okay” Jake manages to get out.</p><p>It feels like time is ticking against them right now, The cracks in the ground are getting bigger and the light that flashes periodically from them gets brighter and brighter. Michael takes these few moments to help try to clean Jake up with the rag that was in the toolbox and put him back into his clothes. It takes a lot of effort for Jake but he manages to find himself looking half presentable before he can walk back into the fog.</p><p>He takes a few hobbling steps past the locker and sways into one of the walls next to the locker.<br/>
Michael is attentively watching and tries to catch Jake, Jake puts up his hand in protest.<br/>
“I’m fine” he states but Michael isn’t buying it. It’s only a second later that Jake goes from shakely walking on the ground to up in the air resting in Michaels arms.</p><p>When Michael isn’t releasing his killer instincts onto Jake’s teammates he can be a real big softy sometimes. Jake appreciates the gesture and melts into the comfort of the killer's broad body. Jake rests his head onto Michael’s chest and thinks to himself, how he wishes he could stay here a little longer.</p><p>They are nearing an exit and Jake is taking one last moment to remember the feelings of strong arms around him like that. They walk past the open gates and Michael slowly places the survivor down. Jake stands up a little stronger than before and looks at the killer's dark eyes.<br/>
Michael is staring again and Jake wonders if he will ever become accustomed to that feeling he gets when he sees those dark circles looking down at him.</p><p>The end collapse is near and if Jake’s head wasn’t swimming from the feelings of after sex he could have sworn he heard a timer ticking. He looks up at Michael and Michael has that look on his face and Jake almost feels sad to leave him like this. He looks down at his own feet and thinks how the entity will most definitely be displeased after this trial and Jake is wondering if he should stay and sacrifice himself to appease them. </p><p>He isn't too sure what happens to killers when his friends escape like this. He just doesn’t want any of it to be his fault this time. It’s almost as if Michael can tell he is starting to feel bad about everything. He lifts Jake head up by the chin and Jake looks up at him. He tilts his head to the side and leans down. Jake takes a sharp inhale and closes his eyes as he feels the cool texture of latex gently bump his forehead and tip of his nose. </p><p>They share a moment together that eases Jake's mind. The ticking in his ear is getting louder and he should really leave before the entity gets angry. Jake feels the killer's face leave his own and he opens his eyes to take one last look at his partner. Michael takes a few steps back and watches as Jake is consumed by the fog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>